Sweet Home Ohio
by Elena Gomez
Summary: quinn es una abogada y le ofrecen un puesto en lima como fiscal de ohio, rachel esta terminando la obra en la que esta y decide abrir una escuela de teatro...
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Home

_Al correr de los años la gente nunca es la misma, uno piensa que las personas nunca cambian, pero eso no es verdad, las personas si cambian, algunas para bien y otras para mal, unas deciden ser honestas consigo mismos y con los demás, y otras solo deciden reprimir lo que sienten hasta que llega el día en que tocan fondo y no pueden soportarlo más y ocupan decirlo, otras personas atreves de los años y en esos cambios buscan la verdad para defender a las personas que son inocentes y otros buscan esa verdad para encerrar a esa gente que se lo merece. _

_Quinn Fabray había terminado ya la escuela en derechos y hace tiempo que trabajaba en un bufet de abogados de new york, era una de las mejores abogadas de new york y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, amaba su trabajo, aunque abecés se frustraba un poco por tanto ruido no se quejaba realmente pero si le dieran la oportunidad de irse de la gran manzana con un buen trabajo no lo pensaría mucho._

_Hace unos días le llego una oferta de trabajo muy buena, una oferta de trabajo a la que no le podía decir que no, le habían propuesto ser la nueva fiscal de la ciudad de lima Ohio, cuando se lo propusieron no se lo creyó regresar a su pueblo natal, se le vinieron muchos recuerdos pero entre ellos 2 fueron los más poderosos, el primero fue el de su pequeña Beth que hace como 3 meses que no la veía, y la otra fue la de su amor imposible… Rachel Berry a ella desde hace años que no la ve pero no es como si no mantuvieran contacto, se hablaban de vez en cuando y se mantenían al tanto de como iban sus carreras ella sabia que la morena estaba en una nueva obra que no tardaba mucho en terminar pero si fuera sincera consigo misma le gustaría que la morena se fuera con ella a vivir._

_Lo primero que tenia que hacer era aceptar el trabajo y así lo hizo tenia un mes para empezar su trabajo en Ohio y tenia que arreglar muchas cosas principalmente donde iba a vivir por que su madre hace tiempo que vivía en new york y había rentado la casa._

-buenas tardes, perdón por la molestia pero quería preguntar por la casa que esta vendiendo, tengo entendido que son 3 habitaciones, una sala comedor, 3 baños, oficina, sótano y patio con piscina – pregunto la rubia

- así es señorita esta en lo correcto – le respondió una voz un poco familiar para ella – esta interesada en comprarla

- así es señor con quien puedo negociar la compra de la propiedad – pregunto

- conmigo señorita soy Hiram Berry – respondió

- mire yo viajare en tres días para Ohio podemos concertar una cita para la compra de la propiedad – le dijo con una sonrisa enorme

- por supuesto solo deme su nombre y numero de teléfono – le dijo el señor

- se los daré solo no le diga a nadie de quien comprara la casa solo usted y yo lo debemos saber – le dijo seria

- esta bien señorita pero si no es de fiar no le venderemos la casa – dijo muy serio

- tranquilo señor Berry usted me conoce soy quinn Fabray se acuerda de mi – le pregunto sonriente

- o Quinn que gusto tu quieres comprar nuestra casa – pregunto

- si pero ya le contare cuando nos veamos ahora me temo que tengo que retirarme – le dijo muy amable

- tranquila quinn nos vemos en unos días y no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie

- gracias señor Berry nos vemos en unos días – le dijo y termino la llamada

_¿Estaba loca por comprar esa casa en especifico? Tal vez pero no se arrepentía al contrario estaba feliz por ello, tener una parte de ella siempre, ya le avía dicho a su jefe que se iba y no hubo problemas así que lo siguiente que hizo fue contratar una mudanza para que se llevaran las cosas lo antes posible, así que empezó a empacar todo y reservo un vuelo para dentro de 2 días._

_Mientras empacaba sus cosas, sus libros, películas, cd's, ropa, todo… empezó a cantar mientras se acordaba de sus dos chicas Beth y Rachel algo extraño pero así lo hizo con una canción que acababa de oír…_

_**Quien dice que no duele las huellas en la arena**____**  
**__**tu huella el mar se la llevo pero la luna sigue ahí**____**  
**__**pero esa luna es mi condena**___

_Estaba loca eso lo sabia, pero aun así había tomado una decisión, así que lo único que haría era mirar para adelante sin arrepentimientos…._

_**despacio una mañana, ajitos por la noche**____**  
**__**las voces vivas del recuerdo**____**  
**__**se disfrazan de intuición**____**  
**__**y en una pos tu voz se esconde**____**  
**__**y en una pos tu voz se esconde**___

_tenia muchas ganas de llamarla para contarle pero quería que fuera una sorpresa sabia que tenia unas presentaciones en lima y ella iba a ir a verlas quería darle esa sorpresa la morena_

___**y yo sé que tal vez tu nunca **_

_**escuches mi canción yo sé**____**  
**__**y yo sé que tal veiiiezz te siga usando así**_

_**robandote en mi inspiración**_

_sin razón alguna empezó a sonreír mientras recordaba todo lo que había sido su vida ahí en esa hermosa ciudad de new york…._

_**mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna**_

_**mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma**_

_**mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación**____**  
**__**por que cada canción me hable de tí de ti de ti de ti y y yyy, hable de ti**_

_habían sido unos días difíciles y cansados sobre todo pero además de eso estaba un poco triste por que la obra en la que estaba ya se iba a acabar pero feliz por que acababa en su lugar natal lima Ohio aparte de que ya no regresaría a new york se quedaría ahí para abrir una pequeña escuela de drama._

_Para ser honestos ella se quería tomar un tiempo para si misma aparte de que tenia ese proyecto en manos el único problema seria que ya no tenia una casa a la cual llegar así que tendría que ver en donde se quedaría, pero eso no le importaba ya encontraría un lugar, esta de mas decir que la morena ya tenia todo empacado solo faltaba que la mudanza se lo llevara y así lo iba a hacer en un par de días pero por ahora tendría que descansar. _

_**La vida se me esconde detrás de una promesa sin cumplir**____**  
**__**de donde nace alguna inspiración de donde nace otra canción**____**  
**__**y ya no se bien quien se esconde, yo ya no sé lo que se esconde**_

_****__**Y yo sé que tal vez tu nunca escuches mi canción lo sé**____**  
**__**y yo sé que tal veiiiezz te siga usando atí robándote en mi inspiración**___

_Si hace mucho que no la veía pero tenia el presentimiento que eso estaba por cambiar, no sabia si eran las ansias por verla, abrasarla, por saber que a sido de ella, por saber si eso que siente es correspondido…_

_**Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación por que cada canción me hable de tí de ti yy y y yyy (bis)**___

_Después de un rato se asomo a la ventana y ahí había una gran luna llena y no pudo evitar suspirar recordando a quinn no podía evitarlo…_

_****__**yo seguiré buscando no seguiré escapando….**_

2 días después… new york

_Ese día en especial seria muy agitado para la ciudad de new york, aparte de su transito normal ese día tendría dos mudanzas que tenían el mismo destino lima Ohio._

_Por una parte estaba la mudanza de quinn que aparte de contratar los servicios de mudanza de la familia Gómez había contratado dos grúas para que trasladaran sus vehículos mientras ella tomaba un vuelo para esperarlos en lima e indicarles donde dejar las cosas._

-señores se que es temprano pero así podrán llegar a la hora de la cena o poco antes a Ohio, cuando lleguen yo los guiare a una bodega que rente y ahí dejaran las cosas ya que terminen señores – miro a todos – yo invito la cena - les dijo muy amable pues sabia que era un largo camino

- muy bien señorita – dijo el hombre que estaba a cargo de la mudanza – vamos partiendo de una vez para que el trafico no nos agarre nos vemos en unas horas – dijo amable y se despidió

- nosotros también nos vamos para llegar todos juntos – le dijo y se fue para seguir a los de la mudanza

- nos vemos en lima señores con cuidado – les dijo la rubia y se fue a tomar un taxi su vuelo salía en 2 horas con destino a lima Ohio

_Al otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento una morocha estaba echando humo los del aeropuerto no llegaban por las cosas que mandaría por paquetería y eso la estresaba._

-tranquila Rachel todo saldrá bien – le dijo kurt calmándola un poco

- odio la impuntualidad además el vuelo sale en 4 horas – le respondió resoplando

- tranquila yo me iré en el vuelo con ellas y las llevaremos a mi casa mientras tu haces tus ultimas 2 funciones – le dijo oyendo el timbre

- gracias kurt – le respondió y vio como entraban dos señores musculosos por sus cosas

- señores son esas cajas las que se van a llevar – les señalo kurt unas cuantas cajas de madera

- si señor – respondieron los dos señores mientras sacaban lo que se iban a llevar

- kurt como se llama esta agencia que contrataste – le pregunto

- se llama la agencia de mudanzas exprés de la familia gascón tienen un avión para que sea mas fácil el traslado de las pertenencias de ciudad en ciudad – le dijo con una sonrisa

_Así pasaron un rato hasta que kurt y Rachel tuvieron que despedirse, ella quería ir pero tenia las dos ultimas funciones esa noche y no podría viajar._

_Hace unos días su padre le comunico que ya tenia comprador de la casa y que cuando estuvieran firmados los contratos de compre-venta el se iría a california a una casa que compraron y que su otro padre estaba arreglando para cuando el terminara de vender la casa así que no podía llegar ahí por lo que rento un cuarto de hotel para hospedarse mientras conseguía algo mas apropiado. _

_Ya estaba arriba del avión que la regresaría a lima Ohio y ya había hablado con Hiram Berry el la recogería en el aeropuerto e irían a tomar un café para ver los términos de la compra de la casa, mentiría si dijera que eso no la pone nerviosa el señor Berry era de un carácter un poco serio pero tenia confianza de sus encantos._

_No se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el capitán anuncio que ya habían aterrizado y que podían descender del avión._

_No se llevo nada solo su bolso que siempre cargaba no ocupaba otra cosa ya que sus pertenencias llegaban en unas horas, camino por el aeropuerto hasta que vio a Hiram esperándola y se acercó a el._

-hola señor Berry como a estado – saludo muy amable la rubia

- wow quinn eres tu – pregunto el hombre y ella solo asintió sonriendo por la reacción de el – estas hermosa y muy cambiada – le dijo regalándole un abraso

- gracias señor y también gracias por venir a recogerme – le dijo con una voz dulce y sincera

- no tienes nada que agradecer además también es por negocio ven vamos a desayunar y vemos lo de la venta de la casa – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del carro y se iban a desayunar

_Mientras desayunaban la rubia le conto por que regreso a lima y por que compraría la casa, el hombre parecía muy impresionado y para ser francos le caía muy bien la rubia, sin mas peros acordaron la cantidad en la que le venderían la casa y así fueron directamente al banco a la rubia no le gustaba esperar así que ya tenia lista la cantidad en una cuenta aparte de la que usaba normalmente._

-muy bien señor Berry la transferencia por la cantidad acordada ya esta hecha puede disfrutar del dinero con su esposo y su hija – le dijo con una sonrisa

- muy bien quinn la casa oficialmente es tuya si quieres te puedes mudar mañana mismo yo viajo a los Ángeles mañana en la noche y me estoy quedando en el hotel – le respondió mientras iban al coche

- mis cosas llegan en la noche rente una bodega ahí las dejaran, mientras yo rente unos cuartos de hotel para los trabajadores que las traen y para mi así que… que le parece si vamos a ver la casa – le dijo sonriendo

- muy bien quinn te enseñare tu nueva casa no te arrepentirás – le dijo con un giño

_Fueron a ver la casa y no estaba nada mal, estaba en muy buenas condiciones perfecta para ella y muy cerca de la casa donde vivía su hija Beth, eso era lo que mas le gustaba, eso era espectacular además de que tenia un garaje muy amplio para 3 vehículos eso le gustaba mucho mas sin dudas de esa nueva experiencia no se arrepentiría jamás._

_Nunca pensó que llegaría este momento viendo como todos aplaudía de pie en una gran ovación, a su lado izquierdo sus compañeros de elenco y a su derecha el director, el coreógrafo, el escritor y los músicos todos despidiéndose de ese escenario de uno de los mas grandes y famosos teatros de NY. _

_Esa fue su ultima función en esa ciudad y en 2 semanas tendrían que viajar a Ohio para dar las ultimas 3 representaciones de toda la temporada, solo le faltaban 3 funciones para terminar con una obra que duro poco mas de 1 año gracias al publico, era grandioso, así que no lo pensó mucho se fue a su departamento tomo sus maletas y tomo el primer vuelo disponible a lima._

_Sabia que su padre se hospedaba en un hotel así que decidió quedarse con su amigo kurt para no molestarlo._

_Mientras esperaba la mudanza ya había llegado y dejado sus cosas donde le había dicho así que se fueron a cenar para luego ir al hotel a descansar, fue un día muy largo así que la rubia después de la cena decidió retirarse a descansar._

-que día tan cansado – se dijo a si misma acostada ya en la cama – solo me queda una cosa por decir…

_Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Rachel ya estaba acostada también junto a kurt que se estaba acomodando_

-y que aras – pregunto kurt

- no se la verdad pero hay algo que diré antes de dormir – le dijo sintiendo como se le cerraban los ojos

- que cosa – le pregunto

- **Sweet Home Ohio… **– dijeron Rachel y Quinn desde sus respectivas camas – **Sweet Home…**

**NA. **_Bueno chicos e regresado con este nuevo fic faberry, espero les guste, comentarios o lo que sea son bien aceptados…_

_Ciao _

_Besos cuídense._


	2. Chapter 2: Matt

A la mañana siguiente…

_Ese día Rachel se levanto muy temprano quería recorrer las calles por las que una vez pasaba a diario y después de eso iría a ver a su padre ya que viajaba por la noche a los Ángeles así que no lo vería hasta que se terminara la obra de teatro._

-que aras ahorita Rachel – le pregunto Kurt

- pues estaba pensando en salir un rato a recorrer el pueblo – le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas

- bueno mi vuelo de regreso a la gran manzana sale en 3 horas así que aquí es nuestra despedida - le dijo mientras se abrazaban y ambos salieron de la casa

- entonces en un rato paso por mis cosas mi padre me dejara su cuarto de hotel y ellos guardaran mis cosas – le dijo mientras el subía al taxi que lo llevaría a su destino

- no te preocupes por eso todo esta bien pasa por ellas cuando te sea cómodo – le dio una ultima sonrisa – cuídate mucho Rachel – le termino de decir y el taxi arranco

- tu también kurt – suspiro – lima cuídate que la gran estrella ha vuelto – sonrió y se fue a recorrer las calles

_Ese día la rubia se levanto temprano y les pidió a los trabajadores que habían llevado sus cosas que si le ayudaban a trasladarlas a la casa que recién había adquirido, no era un tramo largo pero si eran varios viajes que hacer._

_Cuando llegaron al destino ella solo les decía donde iba lo mas pesado ya pondría un orden a lo demás, al pasar el rato y ya con el trabajo terminado todos se regresaron a new york dejando a la rubia con la tarea de acomodar lo que faltaba._

-bien ahora que are con tanta cosa – se pregunto así misma

_Rachel había decidido ir de compras y así veía que tanto había cambiado todo ahí, pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando en una de las tiendas vio a una rubia muy familiar y con un pequeño de no mas de 2 años así que fue hacia ahí para saludarla._

-Britt – pregunto y esta volteo a verla – o dios Britt como has estado – le dijo regalándole un abraso

- Rach que milagro de verte cuando has llegado a lima – le pregunto mientras el pequeño jugaba con su cabellera

- llegue anoche pero dime tu como has estado – pregunto mientras ambas salían de la tienda directo a la heladería

- bien gracias con mucho trabajo – le dijo mientras jugaba con el pequeño niño

- oye britt quien este pequeño – le pregunto curiosa

- mira el es matt es mi hermanito menor pero se quedara conmigo ya que mamá después de tenerlo tubo complicaciones y murió – le dijo un poco triste

- lo siento tanto britt – le dijo abrasándolos a los dos – y como va la academia de baile – pregunto

- va bien pero el que nos renta el lugar por alguna razón nos quiere echar de ahí y no se que hacer – le dijo triste

- tranquila Britt tal vez yo tenga una solución para cuando les pidieron que desalojen – pregunto comiendo de su helado

- dentro de como 1 mes y la verdad no se que are con los niños que van ahí – respondió mientras arrullaba a matt

- que interesante…

_Así siguieron por un buen rato hasta que se hizo la hora de despedirse sin antes haber acordado verse de nuevo para seguir platicando y ver que podían hacer con el problema de britt._

_Mientras recorría las calles para llegar al hotel en el que se hospedaba su padre no pudo evitar recordar lo de la escuela de teatro que ella quería abrir y entonces se le ocurrió que britt podría dar las clases de baile y así todos ganaban._

_Sin saber como ya había llegado al cuarto de hotel de su padre asi que solo toco dos beses la puerta recibiendo un espere._

-hija que haces aquí – pregunto un poco nervioso

- pues saludarte – le respondió extrañada por el nerviosismo de su padre

- a si verdad vamos a tomar algo – le dijo y se la llevo lejos del hotel

- que te pasa – le pregunto un poco enfadada

- a mi nada… - dijo evadiendo la pregunta

- claro… - le dijo no muy convencida

_Que es lo que su padre no quería que viera, eso se preguntaba y la curiosidad era mas fuerte así que decidió decirle que tenia que ir por unas cosas para cambiarse y lo dejo pero lo que hiso fue regresar al hotel y decidida fue a tocar la puerta del cuarto de su padre cuando vio salir a una persona y entonces la siguió._

_Después de quedarse a arreglar las cosas de su mudanza la rubia decidió ir al hotel del señor Berry para ver si el tenia las copias de las llaves de los cuartos y la del sótano pero con lo que no conto fue que cuando ya se iba alguien toco la puerta así que entre el señor Berry y ella decidieron que distraerían a la persona para que ella pudiera irse pero no contaron que esa persona era Rachel, deseaba verla y abrasarla pero no era el momento así que espero para irse lo bueno es que se había levado una sudadera con gorro así podía salir mas fácil de aquel lugar y así lo hizo después de un rato pero después de casi llegar a la casa se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía así que decidió entrar rápido._

-dios que no toque por favor – se dijo a si misma

*Toc toc toc *

- gracias dios – dijo mientas habría la puerta – quien es – pregunto

- señorita se le cayeron estas llaves solo venia a entregárselas – le dijo un amable muchacho

- oh gracias no me había dado cuenta – le dijo y cerro la puerta – gracias dios

_Rachel no quería exponerse ya que al final esa persona había comprado la casa en donde antes vivía así que cuando vio que se le cayeron las llaves mando a un chico a regresárselas y cuando se aseguro de ellos se fue ya luego tendría tiempo de saber quien era esa persona…._

Al día siguiente…

_Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se graduaron de aquella escuela, no estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho ahí pero ya no podía mirar en el pasado, solo le quedaba mirar al futuro y ser cada día mejor con los que se lo merecían._

_Después de ese momento tomo rumbo a donde será su nueva oficina para arreglar los papeles que ocupaban y por fin disfrutar esas vacaciones que tanto quería._

_Ya que iba saliendo del edificio y al empezar a bajar las escaleras se encontró con rachel que iba a subir…_

_**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha**____**  
**__**Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar**___

_Estaba tan hermosa como lo recordaba – pensó Rachel mientras subía los escalones del edificio de justicia – _Quinn… - susurro

_****__**Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó**____**  
**__**Sin permiso me robaste el corazón**___

-Rachel… - le respondió con una encantadora sonrisa – _esta hermosísima, esta mujer debe de ser de otro planeta - _pensó

_****__**Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**___

_No se dieron cuenta que estaban casi pegadas hasta que Quinn no lo pensó y se acercó a ella y la abraso no queriéndola dejar ir nunca, abraso que fue correspondido por la morena que al sentir el cuerpo tan cerca de la rubia se le escapo un suspiro._

_Así pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, esos ojos que eran la perdición para ambas._

-como has estado – le pregunto Quinn sin moverse ni un centímetro

- muy bien, gracias por preguntar – le respondió con una gran sonrisa

- y que haces aquí Rach – le dijo mientras subían para ingresar al edificio

- pues es que el otro día me encontré con britt y me dijo que la quieren echar del lugar donde da las clases y eso se me hace sospechoso – le dijo viendo con quien debía hablar

- esta bien entiendo ese problema mejor vamos a hablarlo a mi casa te parece – le dijo con una sonrisa

- tu puedes arreglar ese problema – le pregunto mientras la seguía a su carro

- claro soy la nueva fiscal de aquí así que estas hablando con quien te puede ayudar - le respondió abriéndole la puerta del carro y cerrándola cuando ya estaba adentro

- entonces tengo suerte supongo – le respondió muy alegre

- tanta que hasta te gustara mi nueva casa aunque te advierto que todavía no esta todo acomodado – le dijo mientas ponía en marcha el carro

- te acabas de mudar – le pregunto mientras veía por la ventana ese camino se le hacia conocido

- si hace un par de días – le dijo un poco temerosa

- oye esta es la misma calle que la de mi casa… - susurro lo ultimo y vio como la rubia se estacionaba en el garaje de su antigua casa – es una broma cierto – le dijo entre sorprendida y enojada

- no yo les compre la casa – le dijo un poco temerosa y saliendo del carro

- y por que te ocultaste cuando fui a ver a mi padre – le dijo enojada y le arrebato un globo con agua a un niño que pasaba ocultándolo de la rubia

- por que no sabia que fueras tu, nadie debe saber que vivo aquí – le dijo abriendo la puerta cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda y luego mojado – pero que carajos te pasa – le pregunto dejando las cosas adentro

- ahora estamos a mano – le grito desde el jardín pero no vio venir lo siguiente, Quinn encendió los rociadores y empapo a la morena – pero que diablos te pasa - grito corriendo hacia la casa

- ahora si estamos a mano – le dijo agarrándola de la mano para que entrara y cerrar la puerta después – en que pensabas al arrojarme ese globo con agua – le pregunto

- venganza… - le dijo mientras se reía

- no le veo la gracia Berry – le respondió mientras se quitaba la playera mojada

- yo si aunque también termine mojada – le dijo y se quito la camisa y el pantalón

- que haces – le pregunto la rubia mientras no podía quitarle la vista de enzima

- no pretenderás que moje tus sillones o si

- deja te traigo algo seco – le dijo y desapareció rápido

- que sea algo decente – le grito

- no soy tan pervertida – le respondió de igual manera

- no te creo – le dijo viéndola bajar las escaleras con la ropa en la mano

- dije que no soy "tan" pervertida no que no lo fuera – le dijo riéndose por la cara que puso Rachel

- ya no diré nada luego me arrepiento de lo que digo – se dijo a si misma

_Pasaron un rato riéndose de lo que había pasado pero después de un tiempo de contarse sus vidas y que habían hecho, era hora de lo importante, tratar el asunto por el cual Rachel fue a la fiscalía de lima…_

-entonces britt no sabe por que la quieren sacar de ahí – pregunto mientras tomaba un café

- exacto, y la verdad es que como yo quiero abrir la escuela de teatro quisiera que ella fuera la maestra de baile – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- eso seria muy bueno, en especial para lima, ya le hace falta una escuela asi a esta ciudad – le dijo mirándola a los ojos

- eso mismo pensé yo – respondió acercándose a Quinn – _reacciona Rachel es Quinn no puedes besarla…_

_- _serás una gran maestra de teatro – le susurro rosando los labios de la morena

_No hubo mas palabra por que rachel termino por ceder al impulso que tenia de besar a la rubia, era increíble la familiaridad con la que se estaban besando, era algo tan familiar, que la rubia solo empezó a abrazar a la morena por la cintura._

-que fue eso – dijo Rachel pegando su frente con la de Quinn

- eso fue algo maravilloso como tu – respondió robándole un pequeño beso

_Era increíble como estaban pasando las cosas, sorprendentemente increíbles y rachel no quería que terminaran nunca._

-yo te debo una explicación de por qué te bese – dijo Quinn después de un rato – mereces saber la verdad, y como dice la leyenda que está afuera del edificio del juzgado…

_**Y conocerán la verdad,**_

_**Y la verdad los harán libres.**_

_**JUAN 8:32**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA. Que les pareció?

Espero que bien….

Nota rápida y asi….

Normalmente actualizare sweet home Ohio los miércoles, y si leyeron mi otra historia una guerra atravez de los multiversos… su segunda parate ¡ ten fe ¡ la actualizare los martes

Bueno eso es todo… cuídense


	3. Chapter 3: Santana vs Quinn

_Que tan difícil era sacar todo lo que sentía, todo por lo que se esmero en ocultar por miedo, pero ahora la tenia enfrente de ella, se merecía la verdad, ambas lo merecían._

-tranquila quinn no es necesario – la tranquilizo un poco

- pero yo quiero explicártelo – le dijo bajando la cabeza – cuando estábamos en el instituto y te veía tan feliz con tus novios yo moría de celos por no ser ellos, por no poder besarte como ellos lo hacían – le dijo sintiendo como la morena le tomaba la mano – luego comprendí que si tu eras feliz yo también lo seria así que me acerque a ti como amiga pero sabiendo que estaría muriendo por dentro – suspiro – cuando nos dijiste que te ibas a casar, yo no sabia como hacerte recapacitar hasta que lo acepte y decidí ir a tu boda lo que llevo a mi accidente – se le salió una pequeña lagrima ante los recuerdos – antes de el impacto solo pude pensar en ti y en que si moría tu no ibas a saber que te amaba y por alguna extraña razón ese pensamiento me mantuvo con vida – le acaricio la mejilla a la morena - cuando te vi ahí, en el cuarto del hospital, ser lo primero que vi fue una emoción tan agradable que te ame mas solo por el simple echo de preocuparte por mi, después cuando yo me fui a Yale y tu a NYADA pensé que seria el fin que podría amar a otra persona pero al pasar los años nunca te pude olvidar hasta que deje de intentarlo y supe que tal vez tu eres el amor de mi vida… pero no puedo saberlo con certeza - susurro lo ultimo

- por que no lo puedes saber – pregunto rachel acariciándole la mejilla a la rubia con la mayor dulzura

- por que no se que sientas tu, seria muy egoísta de mi parte si solo te besara sin saber si tu quieres o no – le dijo levantándose del sillón

- yo siento lo mismo que hace años – le dijo acercándose a la rubia y tomándole la cara para que no la esquivara – querida quinn yo desde hace años que estoy enamorada de ti pero siempre me conforme con mi segunda opción – suspiro pegando su frente con la de la rubia – pero ahora podemos empezar esta nueva vida… la dos juntas…

_Esa sensación era tan hermosa, saber que es correspondida, solo quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir, besarla y nunca parar, dormir y saber que ella estará a su lado cuando despierte, quería una vida con aquella morena que se estaba quedando dormida con la cabeza en sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba su larga cabellera._

-Rachel no quieres mejor ir a acostarte a la recamara – le pregunto con una sonrisa muy tierna

- no lo mejor será que me valla al hotel – le respondió parándose dispuesta a tomar sus cosas

- no por que – hiso un puchero – te puedes quedar en mi cuarto y yo dormir en el sillón pero no te vallas por favor – se acerco a ella y la abraso

- no me mires así que me convencerás – le sonrió correspondiendo el abraso

- esa es la idea – respondió haciendo la misma cara

- rubia tramposa – respondió mientras iban a la habitación - en que habitación te quedaste – pregunto

- en la tuya – le dijo abriendo la puerta dejándola pasar – te gusta – pregunto

- la decoraste muy bien… fiel a tu estilo – sonrió

- bien ya es un poco tarde así que ya sabes donde esta el baño, la ropa la puedes tomar del tocador y creo que ya es todo así que me voy al sillón – se despidió y cerro la puerta

_Que había pasado, eso se preguntaba la morena dentro de la habitación, era totalmente absurdo que la rubia durmiera en el sillón cuando ambas cabían a la perfección en la cama matrimonial, a ella le encantaría que la rubia durmiera junto a ella y así se lo haría notar, agarro un pijama prestado se lo puso y bajo para que al momento de buscar a la rubia se la encontrara viendo una foto, se empezó a acercar lentamente hasta quedar a su espalda y sorprenderse de ver esa foto en especial, ella pensaba que ya no existía, al mismo tiempo se alegro por que la conservara, esa foto en la que salen ambas abrasadas y una Beth de 6 años amenazándolas con embarrarlas de chocolate, ese día fue perfecto, después de eso no lo soporto y abraso a la rubia desde atrás asustándola un poco y susurrándole en el oído…_

-ven – dijo extendiéndole una mano – vamos a la cama…

A la mañana siguiente.

_Que hermosa era la vida, y más si al despertar lo primero que ve es el rostro de la morena plácidamente dormida en su pecho, si era definitivo, ese día aria una locura, una locura que le cambiaría la vida._

_Estuvo observándola durante mucho tiempo hasta que sintió como poco a poco la morena iba despertando de su placido sueño._

-buenos días linda – susurro muy suave

- buenos días – respondió Quinn con una sonrisa – como dormiste – le pregunto

- mejor a tu lado – le regalo un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

- ve a ducharte para bajar a desayunar y así vamos por unas cosas al centro comercial – suspiro

- ok pero tu preparas el desayuno – sonrió y se fue a la ducha

- no esperaba menos de ti – se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación

_El desayuno fue tranquilo y lleno de sonrisas, se sentían felices y llenas de vida, así pasaron el desayuno y el viaje al centro comercial._

-entonces que debemos comprar – pregunto Rachel

- compraremos dos camas, dos armarios, un librero lo bastante grande, cobijas, sabanas, almohadas, cortinas, comida, una tv. Para la sala, comeremos y después iremos por tus cosas al hotel – le dijo como si nada

- ok.. lo primero estará en la mueblería, lo siguiente en el súper luego iremos a la tienda de electrónicos y por ultimo …. – se quedo pensando – por que iremos por mis cosas – hasta ahorita se dio cuenta – que yo recuerde no tengo otro lugar a donde ir - dijo pensativa

- amm.. yo… quería … preguntarte… si… tu… querías… quedarte en casa conmigo – dijo muy nerviosa la rubia

- cuanto tiempo lo vienes pensando – pregunto con una gran sonrisa

- desde que compre la casa y me entere que te quedarías en lima – le respondió bajando la mirada y con las manos en la espalda

- y estas segura de eso – le levanto el rostro para que la viera a los ojos

- por supuesto – le sonrió

- y mientras llevan mi cama donde dormiré yo – le pregunto con una sonrisa picara

- pues conmigo en mi cama – le respondió de igual modo avanzando para ir a comprar los muebles

- te encanto tanto dormir conmigo – la detuvo y la giro para quedar frente a frente

- digamos que es un sueño cumplido y que quiero repetir siempre – susurro robándole un beso

- demonios si hubiera sabido que estarían las dos aquí y mas aparte se estarían besando me ahorraría las molestias de buscar a la enana – dijo una voz

- también me da gusto de verte santana – respondió la morena abrasando a la rubia

- sisisi como sea – le quito importancia – tu que haces aquí rubia hueca ya te cansaste de new york y le vienes a hacer la vida imposible a lima o solo vienes a hacerle la vida imposible a el gnomo – pregunto sarcásticamente

- santana por favor mide tus comentarios – respondió Rachel que intentaba sujetar a la rubia que estaba furiosa

- y tu – respondió la rubia – ya te cansaste de andar con cualquiera y vienes a recuperar a britt a si lo olvidaba ella ya te olvido y ahora hasta un hijo tiene – le dijo con la mayor rabia dejando a la latina helada en su lugar – Rach voy por las cosas te veo en la mueblería – la beso rápido y se fue

- es una broma verdad – susurro la latina de repente – britt no puede tener un hijo – se exalto

- tranquila san por que no vas a mi antigua casa a as 6 y ahí te explicamos todo – termino de decir y se fue a alcanzar a la rubia

_Enojada era poco a comparación de lo que sentía por la latina, estaba furiosa con ella, no solo por dejar a britt sola cuando ella mas lo necesitaba si no también por dejarle de hablar a ella durante años, cuando ella quería mantener una conversación ella simplemente se iba hasta que ya dejo de intentarlo, durante años que había enterrado esos sentimientos en contra de la latina y se había ocupado de ayudar a britt con la condición de que no le dijera a nadie, todo iba bien hasta hace 5 minutos en los que se apareció la latina odiosa y empezó a insultarla, quien se creía que era para mostrar su cara ahora y sin ninguna razón atacarla cuando lo único que ella quería era arreglar las cosas._

-tranquila todo se arreglara – le susurraron mientras la abrasaban

- quien se cree que es para venir a decirme todo eso después de años en lo que no quiso responder mis llamadas ni mis mensajes – susurro – no tiene derecho, ni mucho menos de lo que le hizo a britt, ella termino sin ninguna razón y lo único que britt quería era estar con ella y luego con lo de su mamá simplemente britt ya no lo soporto mas y se aisló – le salió una pequeña lagrima

- por que no mejor dejamos las compras para otro día y nos vamos a casa para que te relajes – le sugirió

- no mejor sigamos con esto así tendremos todo arreglado mas rápido además todavía tenemos que ir por tu cosas – le sonrió

_La mañana paso mas tranquila después de que se encontraron con santana, habían comprado los muebles, la comida, la televisión, habían ido por las cosas de la morena al hotel, comieron tranquilas en la casa hasta que la rubia sorprendió a Rachel con una llamada._

-si britt ocupo que vengas a la casa con los recibos de los depósitos de la escuela de baile para arreglarlos, eso de que te quieran sacar sin razón no me cuadra mucho… si te espero a las 5 en punto … si trae al pequeño matt hace mucho que no lo veo, si cuídense hasta el rato – colgó la llamada

- por que llamaste a britt si te acabo de decir que san viene a las 6 de la tarde – le dijo sorprendida

- por que san y tu estarán en la cocina, en la sala o donde quieran menos las habitaciones y el estudio y britt y yo arreglaremos su problema en el estudio – respondió acercándose a la morena para abrasarla

- eso suena bien – le acaricio la espalda con dulzura – hay algo que te quiero decir antes de que se me olvide

- que es – pregunto curiosa

- en un par de días empiezo con el trabajo así que tal vez este todo el día en el teatro – le respondió dejándole un beso en la cabeza

- que lastima yo aun tengo dos semanas de vacaciones – le dijo un poco tiste – podría empezar a trabajar y cuando tu termines las ultimas presentaciones yo podría tomar esas dos semanas de vacaciones que me quedan y así podríamos ir a algún lugar unos días y la otra te podría ayudar con lo de la escuela que quieres poner – dijo acomodándose mejor en las piernas de la morena

- me parece una muy buena idea – termino de decir y oyeron el timbre de la casa – debe ser britt

- si ya voy a abrirle – se levanto y abrió la puerta – hola britt, hola matt – saludo con una sonrisa

- hola quinn – correspondió el saludo y paso – perdón por la demora pero matt no se quería separar de su osito así que me lo traje también – le mostro un peluche el cual era estrangulado por el pequeño matt

- es tan adorable dormido que me acuerdo de Beth cuando tenia su edad, claro con la diferencia de que matt no tiene el carácter de los Fabray – le dijo riendo

- eso no lo pongo en duda – rio también acercándose a Rachel para saludarla – hola Rach como estas – pregunto interesada

- bien gracias britt – respondió – no quieres que les baje una cobija o algo para que acuesten a matt en el estudio mientras trabajan – le pregunto esto ultimo a Quinn

- si fueras tan amable – le respondió mientras rache se perdía escaleras arriba – britt ve yendo al estudio yo llevare algo para tomar y comer

- esta bien pero que tenga chocolate – le sonrió y se fue

- no encontré chocolate lo siento – dijo entrando a la oficina

- no importa luego se pone hiperactivo – dijo como si nada

- se lo ibas a dar a matt – pregunto extrañada

- si que tiene de malo – dijo como si nada

- britt no debes darle eso que no te lo han dicho – se exaspero

- tranquila solo bromeo el chocolate era para mi – rio por la cara de quinn

- ya me avías asustado britt – resoplo dejando lo que había conseguido

- aquí esta una cobija que encontré – entro rachel acomodando lo que consiguió en el sillón que ahí estaba – acuesta a matt para que tu descanses

- gracias rach – respondió acostando a un dormido matt – por que no te quedas con nosotras y asi me platicas tu idea también

- claro me quedo – dijo y se sentó

- muy bien britt en primera quiero saber como se llama ese señor – pregunto muy seria

- bien se llama John Keyes, es presidente del banco de lima, cuando lo conocí me dio este numero de cuenta para depositarle el dinero de la renta del local – le enseño el numero de cuenta – de un principio no hubo problemas los pagos iban bien yo pagaba en el banco y me daban el recibo – le enseño todos los recibos – pero hace unas semanas me llego un comunicado diciendo que me iban a embargar por no pagar – le enseño el papel

- aquí esta todo aparentemente bien, hiciste los pagos correspondientes y todo solo queda investigar que es lo que esta haciendo ese tal John – dijo tecleando en su portátil – a primera vista y viendo la evidencia pienso que después de arreglar esto consigas otro lugar y en vez de rentarlo cómprenlo así no habrá problemas

- eso esta muy bien quinn – le sonrió – y tu Rach que querías proponerme – pregunto

- bueno britt, después de que termine la obra estoy pensando en abrir una escuela de teatro y quería proponerte que fueras la maestra de baile, que dices britt aceptas – propuso

- claro que si rachel – salto emocionada hasta que oyó el timbre

- yo voy – dijo rachel

- tienes el contrato de la renta del local – le pregunto quinn

- si aquí te lo deje – se lo paso

- aquí dice que todavía te quedan 2 meses para que se decida si renuevan el contrato o se cancela – pensó – esto esta muy turbio britt tendré que mandar a investigar a este hombre – dijo un poco desesperada

En la sala.

-ya dime que te pasa – pregunto rachel

- me pasa que la estúpida de quinn me saca de mis casillas – grito y despertó a matt y quinn salió del despacho – y que hace la rubia hueca en tu casa o es que ya viven juntas – dijo sarcásticamente

- cállate – grito quinn – te calmas o te vas de mi casa

- tu casa, no me agás reír – la confronto

- santana esta es la casa de quinn mis padres se la vendieron – le dijo muy seria la morena deteniendo a Quinn que en cualquier momento se iba a los golpes

- y de donde sacaste el dinero Quinn, a quien se lo robaste – grito

- es suficiente – grito otra voz seguida de un llanto – quinn cálmate los enojos te hacen daño recuerdas

- si lo siento britt – respondió sin quitarle la vista a santana que no dejaba de ver al niño que estaba en brazos de la ojo-azul

- Rach llévate a matt y a quinn a su recamara yo tengo asuntos que arreglar con esta mujer – le dijo con rabia en la voz

- si britt ya me los llevo – le dijo agarrando a matt y a quinn y se los llevo a la habitación de la rubia

- que carajos te pasa, te dije que no fue culpa de quinn nuestra separación, eres idiota o que – grito britt sorprendiendo a la latina

- ella tubo la culpa de todo – respondió de igual forma

- quinn no tubo la culpa de nada, la culpa la tubo tu estupidez, tu orgullo pero sobre todo la tuviste tu…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA. Bueno aquí les dejo otro humilde capitulo, si les gusta eso seria genial si no, también :D

Si quieren pueden seguirme también en twitter

(arroba) ElenaGhostGomez

Comentarios o sugerencias ahí me pueden contactar ;)


	4. Chapter 4: confesiones

NA. Hola perdón por actualizar tarde pero no sabia como plasmar una idea, bueno quiero agradecer a Luna y a Cruz82 por sus comentarios y la verdad chicas que bueno que les gusto el fic tenia dudas sobre el… :D

Otra cosa si alguien de ustedes leyó mi otro fic, quiero decirles que tengo conflictos internos con su segunda parte asi que la elimine hasta que le halle una solución a ello…

Bueno ya aclarado eso, disfruten el capitulo de esta semana…

Cuídense mucho y que la fuerza los acompañe :D

(canciones: me va a extrañar- Ricardo Montaner, creo en ti – reik )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la habitación de Quinn

-te puedes calmar – dijo Rachel desde donde estaba, acostada en la cama con matt en su pecho dormido – acuérdate que te debes tranquilizar por tu bien

- ella tiene el problema, viene aquí y lo primero que hace es gritar y lo peor es que te grita a ti – dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado – no me gusta que te griten

- tranquilízate primeo ya después podremos hablar con ella – le contesto acariciándole una mejilla

En la sala

-en que diablos piensas al venir a una casa que no es la tuya y empezar a gritar como poseída – le reclama britt

- tu no puedes reclamarme nada esta tampoco es tu casa – le grita

- por lo que veo aun no has cambiado y eso de verdad no lo puedo negar – sube las escaleras y baja con matt en brazos y con Quinn y rachel detrás de ella – ojala un día de estos podamos hablar tranquilamente como en los viejos tiempos cuando aún éramos amigas y algo más… - salió de la casa con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar todo eso aun le dolía…

- yo voy con ella – dijo Quinn saliendo después de tomar sus cosas

- claro defiéndela cuando todo lo que paso fue su culpa – dijo santana dolida

- cálmate santana y mejor siéntate y cuéntame que paso…

- como quieres que me calme – le dijo sentándose en el piso – cuando ella se ve tan feliz y mejor que nunca y que eso lo esta haciendo sin mi

- aun la quieres verdad – pregunto tranquila

- con todo mi ser…

En un parque cerca de ahí

-que pasa britt – pregunto quinn – por que se tratan así tu y san

- todo empezó hace como 5 años… - resoplo – estábamos alejadas ella en new york y yo aquí, al principio íbamos bien con la relación pero luego las llamadas fueron disminuyendo, después de un buen tiempo yo decidí ir a la gran manzana para tener un buen fin de semana juntas pero ahí fue cuando la vi besándose con otra chica entonces yo me fui de ahí – se acomodo a matt de una forma mejor para que siguiera durmiendo – camine sin rumbo al principio hasta que recordé que no estabas muy lejos de ahí y fui a buscarte, en el transcurso de ese viaje me di cuenta que ya no tenia caso seguir con mi fingida y excesiva inocencia, no se si te acuerdas pero ese día me enseñaste todo lo que te rodeaba en ese momento y pasamos un fin de semana genial – le sonrió

- ese fue uno de los mejores fin de semana que e tenido y gracias a ti britt – la abraso por los hombros - continua

- después de esos días volví a mi casa y medite todo mas tranquila y le di una segunda oportunidad pero las cosas empeoraron, yo la llamaba pero no me respondía y cuando ella llamaba después de unos pocos minutos me decía que ya tenía que irse y no volvía a llamar en semanas, eso fue lo que destruyo nuestra relación – conto con un semblante triste – después de un tiempo ella viajo para verme y entonces yo le dije que debíamos terminar y le conté lo que vi cuando la fui a ver y que después de eso me fui contigo entonces ella empezó a decir que todo eso no era cierto que tu me habías metido eso en la cabeza, empezó a decir puras idioteces y entonces juro y perjuro que nunca te perdonaría por arruinar nuestra relación…

En la sala de la casa de Quinn

-desde ese mismo día decidí que no le volvería a hablar a quinn – conto santana – hice hasta lo imposible para perjudicarla, los rumores que salieron en su universidad, los anuncios de que era lesbiana en el new york times, las cartas que retuve para que ella nunca supiera de ti, y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada, se lo merece, no merece ser feliz por lo que me hizo – dijo muy seria

- lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal por que no solo perjudicaste su estadía en la universidad, sino también su trabajo y de pasada me perjudicaste a mi – le dijo muy seria – nunca has pensado que quinn nunca tubo nada que ver y que en cambio tu fuiste la culpable de todo lo que te pasa, no tienes que estar pensando que todos están en tu contra – suspiro para calmarse – santana, tu peor y único enemigo es y siempre a sido tu misma…

- sabes hay lago que extraño de cuando aun estaba con britt…

_**(Santana)**_

_**Cada mañana el sol nos dio,**____**  
**__**en la cara al despertar.**____**  
**__**Cada palabra que le pronuncié**____**  
**__**la hacía soñar.**___

_Se paro de donde estaba y miro por la ventana recordando mientras cantaba…__**  
**_

_****__**No era raro verla en el jardín**____**  
**__**corriendo tras de mí,**____**  
**__**y yo dejándome alcanzar,**____**  
**__**sin duda, era feliz.**____****_

En el parque

-sabes a pesar de todo se que la sigo queriendo pero no quiere cambiar – dijo britt – sigue siendo la misma desconfiada de siempre pero sabes hay algo que si se y siempre será así…

(Britt)

_**Era una buena idea**____**  
**__**cada cosa sugerida,**____**  
**__**ver la novela en la televisión,**____**  
**__**contarnos todo.**____****_

_**Jugar eternamente**____**  
**__**el juego limpio de la seducción.**____**  
**__**Y las peleas terminarlas**____**  
**__**siempre en el sillón**_

En la sala

-santana no creo que te lo estés tomando del todo bien – le dijo tranquilamente rachel

- no me importa lo que pienses – la ataco – lo que si se es que…

_**(santana)**_

_**Me va a extrañar, al despertar.**____**  
**__**En sus paseos por el jardín,**____**  
**__**cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.**___

En el parque

-desahógate britt te hará bien…

_**(britt)**_

_**Me va a extrañar, al suspirar.**____**  
**__**Porque el suspiro será por mí,**____**  
**__**porque el vacío la hará sufrir.**____****_

_**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,**____**  
**__**que no habrá vida después de mí,**____**  
**__**que no se puede vivir así.**____****_

_**Me va a extrañar,**____**  
**__**cuando tenga ganas de**____**  
**__**dormir y acariciar.**_

Quinn no se pudo contener y la acompaño con una estrofa…

_**(Quinn)**_

_**Al mediodía era una aventura en la cocina,**____**  
**__**se divertía con mis ocurrencias, y reía.**____**  
**__**Cada caricia le avivaba el fuego a nuestra chimenea,**____**  
**__**era sencillo pasar el invierno en compañía.**___

-muy cierto entre ustedes verdad britt – dijo y la ojo-azul asintió solamente mientras veía el cielo

En la sala…

_**(santana)  
**__**Me va a extrañar, al despertar.**____**  
**__**En sus paseos por el jardín,**____**  
**__**cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.**_

_**Me va a extrañar, al suspirar.**____**  
**__**Porque el suspiro será por mí,**____**  
**__**porque el vacío la hará sufrir.**_

_**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,**____**  
**__**que no habrá vida después de mí,**____**  
**__**que no se puede vivir así.**_

Santana caminaba por el lugar con una lagrima en la mejilla, aunque no lo quisiera admitir si le dolía todo lo que paso…

En el parque.. 

_**(britt)  
**__**Me va a extrañar,**____**  
**__**cuando tenga ganas de**____**  
**__**dormir y acariciar.**___

Si, dolía todo aquello pero era un proceso, una prueba que debían superar

-sabes me da mucha tristeza que estés así, no me gusta verte así – le dijo quinn

- tranquila Lucy – le dijo tranquila – aunque se que esto parece duro y que no entenderá, todo se arreglara…

_**Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,**____**  
**__**que no habrá vida después de mí,**____**  
**__**que no se puede vivir así.**_

Santana y britt cada quien de donde están

_**(santana y Britt)**_

_**Cuando el dia llege a su fin**____**  
**__**cuando tenga ganas de dormir**____**  
**__**me va a extrañar…**_

-ya me tengo que ir – se paro para retirarse – pero sabes una cosa – la vio antes de marcharse - a pesar de todo… - dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo – aun la amo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas después casa de Quinn

-Rach donde estas – grito quinn entrando a la casa

- en la cocina – respondió

- que estas cocinando – pregunto con mucha curiosidad

- la cena – le respondió muy tranquila – es verdura al vapor

- que rico ya se me antoja tengo hambre – si eso no convenció a rachel las tripas de quinn lo hicieron en ese momento las cuales sonaron

- como te fue con britt – pregunto mientras serbia la cena

- pues bien, ella esta tranquila, si le afecta todo esto que pasa con san pero sabe que no gana nada con seguirle la corriente, sabe que solo ella se puede aclarar – le respondió empezando a comer

- te podría decir lo mismo de santana pero no es así – dijo muy seria – hizo cosas horribles contra ti y de paso me perjudico a mi – se puso muy seria

- Rach se lo que me hizo en la universidad y cuando trabajaba en new york – le tomo la mano – no soy tan idiota y me di cuenta delo que hizo – se levantó e hizo que rachel la mirara a los ojos – pero que te hizo a ti linda – pregunto

- cuando estabas en la universidad… bueno cuando la ibas a acabar yo te mande unas cartas en donde te decía que si tu te mudabas a la gran manzana te podrías quedar con nosotros en el departamento, también en otra te puse que vi a Beth y a mi madre – después de que no me respondiste pensé que no te importaba y deje de hacerlo – respondió dolida pero no con la rubia si no con la latina

- mírame rachel – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla – a pesar de eso ahora estamos las dos aquí y podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido – la abraso y le regalo un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

- anda termina de cenar para ver una película – respondió mas animada y tranquila

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después

-no quiero quédate en la cama conmigo – hizo un puchero – no te vallas puedes decir que estas enferma – la sujeto de la cintura y la tumbo suavemente en la cama mientras le depositaba dulces besos en el cuello

- me van a correr y sabes que ya mero terminamos – se dio por vencida y se dejo mimar un rato mas – además solo me voy por dos horas solo se arreglaran lo de las funciones y aremos un ensayo y vendré a comer contigo – le acaricio una mejilla

- sigo sin querer – respondió contra su cuello aprisionándola mas contra su cuerpo – además hoy vendrán los de la constructora y me aburriré mucho solo dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra… - puso cara de maléfica – aunque pensándolo mejor eso seria divertido… - sonrisa malvada

- no agás travesuras – la beso rápido y se levanto de la cama – hablo enserio Quinn no quiero regresar y que los trabajadores estén muertos de miedo – la apunto con el dedo

- esta bien pero me quitaras la diversión – la siguió escaleras abajo

- diviértete con otra cosa – le sugirió

- esta bien iré al centro comercial a comprarme un x-box de los nuevos… desde hace tiempo que quiero terminar la saga de call of Duty y la de Halo – se dijo a si misma

- no diré nada por que yo también e querido terminarlas – dijo Rachel ya en la puerta

- te iras caminando – pregunto

- pediré un taxi – respondió

- mejor llévate uno de mis carros – le dio las llaves del corvette – solo con cuidado acelera muy rápido

- y tu en que te moverás – pregunto

- la cherokee esta adentro en el garaje – respondió como si nada

- esta bien te lo regresare sin ningún rasguño – le dijo subiéndose y encendiendo el moto mientras la rubia se ponía a la altura de la ventanilla

- yo quiero que tu regreses sin ningún rasguño – susurro acariciando la mejilla de la morena

- tranquila regresare sana y salva a tu lado – le dio un ultimo beso de despedida y se fue al teatro

- me traes loca por ti rach – pensó

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Quinn fue y compro lo que le dijo a rach y lo instalo en la sala, aparte de decirle a los constructores lo que quería y a su vez terminar de acomodar todo lo que faltaba, por su trabajo sabia que necesitaba tomar precauciones por si algo salía mal, sabia que enemigos es lo que le sobrarían con ese trabajo quería un lugar seguro y nadie la podría culpar por eso.

Sabe que tal vez la subida era muy difícil pero la vista era genial, y con rachel a su lado lo disfrutaría mucho mas, cada día le demostraría que la quiere hasta que llegue el día en que le pida que sea su novia y por que no, tiempo después que se case con ella, lucharía por esa relación, ya no quería dejarla ir nunca mas.

Sin mas puso el estéreo a todo volumen con una canción que su corazón le pedía cantar y mientras oía que Rachel estaba llegando así que salió a su encuentro y cuando ella salió del coche Quinn la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar por el jardín mientras empezaba a cantar…

_**Ya no importa cada noche que espere**____**  
**__**Cada calle o laberinto que crucé**____**  
**__**Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor**____**  
**__**Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré**_

Tomo a rachel por la cintura y empezaron a bailar lentamente mientras la rubia seguía cantando

_**Piel con piel**____**  
**__**El corazón se me desarma**____**  
**__**Me haces bien**____**  
**__**Enciendes luces en mi alma**___

_**Creo en ti**____**  
**__**Y en este amor**____**  
**__**Que me ha vuelto indestructible**____**  
**__**Que detuvo mi caída libre**_

_**Creo en ti**____**  
**__**Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás**____**  
**__**Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**___

Quinn cantaba con el corazón y rachel lo noto así que decidió que ella cantaría la siguiente parte sorprendiendo a la rubia.

_**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo**____**  
**__**Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago**____**  
**__**Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer**____**  
**__**Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz**____****_

_**Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro**____**  
**__**Es aquí mi único lugar seguro**_

Estaban las dos felices por lo que sabían que les esperaba en el futuro, sabían que se amaban la una a la otra, solo debían seguir el camino a la felicidad…

Quinn invito a rachel a que cantaran las ultimas estrofas juntas mientras seguían bailando en el jardín de la casa.

_**Creo en ti**____**  
**__**Y en este amor**____**  
**__**Que me ha vuelto indestructible**____**  
**__**Que detuvo mi caída libre**____**  
**_

_**Creo en ti**____**  
**__**Y mi dolor se quedo kilometros atrás**____**  
**__**Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz…**_

Si tal vez era el inicio de algo hermoso y para siempre pero el camino a la felicidad no siempre es un camino fácil, hay muchos obstáculos en el camino, hay cosas que la pueden dañar si no se tiene la confianza y eso ellas lo van a descubrir ¿pero su amor será capaz de vencer eso y mucho mas? ¿serán capases de dar hasta la vida por la otra? ¿podrán controlar sus celos? ¿o todo por lo que lucharon las terminara separando?.

Esto lo tendrán que descubrir Rachel y Quinn junto con Britt y Santana, pero a pesar de todo ¿la amistad que había entre santana y Quinn regresara?

Descúbranlo más adelante…


	5. Chapter 5: un nuevo equipo

NA. Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a los chavos afectados que fueron atropellados afuera de la prepa n°10 en Guadalajara Jalisco.

Chicos estoy con ustedes…

Espero y les guste el capitulo..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que modificaciones le hiciste a la casa – pregunto cuando después de unas horas vio que faltaba algo

- es por seguridad – la tranquilizo – hice que las ventanas fueran aprueba de balas, mande hacer que pusieran una puerta falsa como si fuera un pasadizo secreto donde estaban las escaleras para ir al sótano, mande construir un cuartito afuera que será la salida de emergencia si tenemos que ocultarnos en el sótano – le dijo mientras la llevaba al jardín donde todos trabajaban

- entonces oficialmente esta casa nunca tubo sótano – pregunto

- así es – respondió – ahora, mañana ya empezare con mi trabajo, me presentaran a las personas con las que trabajare asi que oficialmente este es mi ultimo día de vacaciones – la beso rápido y la guio hasta la sala

- en ese caso que aremos – pregunto

- pues no se, por que no vemos las noticias, a ver que pasa – sugirió

- esta bien hace mucho que no las veo que estará pasando… - dijo acomodándose mientras veían los anuncios

- interrumpimos este programa para darles una noticia de ultima hora, hace aproximadamente 15 minutos un camión del transporte publico se subió a una banqueta llevándose con el, la parada y a 22 estudiantes que se disponían a esperar el transporte, el chofer asegura que se le atravesaron 2 estudiantes y que al momento de querer esquivarlos se subió a la banqueta, los paramédicos ya están en el lugar de los hechos atendiendo a los heridos y los policías tienen a la unidad y a su chofer en custodia, nos han informado que este caso se le dará a la nueva fiscal por lo que esperamos que de justicia, continuamos con la programación normal tenga buena tarde…

- dios que fuerte pobres chavos – dijo Rachel – deberían condenar a ese maldito – termino de decir cuando sonó el teléfono de la rubia y esta lo puso en altavoz

- fiscal Fabray - preguntaron desde el otro lado de la línea – ya vio la noticia de los estudiantes

- si señor – respondió

- quiero que te hagas cargo mande a tu equipo a investigar el asunto y después de eso irán a su casa, quiero este asunto cerrado lo mas pronto posible – termino la llamada

- esto será muy difícil para todos… - resoplo

**30 minutos después **

-voy – grito Rachel abriendo la puerta

- hola estamos buscando a la señorita Fabray – dijo una chica no muy alta – nos mando el jefe seremos el nuevo equipo

- adelante están en su casa – les respondió dejándolos pasar – Lucy ya llegaron – grito

- muy bien – dijo saliendo de la cocina – siéntense y preséntense – pidió un poco seria

- pues yo soy Josh y ella es Jen somos los detectives de la policía y si somos gemelos – dijo mientras veía la cara de análisis de la morena

- mi nombre es Carlos soy el analista de evidencia – se presento un hombre no muy alto, moreno y gentil

- yo soy shane y soy su analista tecnológica – se presento una morena de la estatura de Rachel

- y yo soy Max su forense y medico rescatista – se presento mientras veía a su alrededor

- mucho gusto chicos yo soy Quinn seré la abogada y fiscal, y sin su ayuda no se que haríamos, ustedes me ayudaran a cerrar los casos con las evidencias que encuentren – se presento – y ella es Rachel – abraso a la morena – vive aquí conmigo y tenemos una relación – dijo sorprendido a la morena

- mucho gusto chicos – respondió la morena feliz por lo que dijo la rubia

- bien empecemos, quiero que me digan que han averiguado – dijo quinn muy seria

- bien – empezó Jen – fuimos al lugar de los hechos y descubrimos que de primera instancia parecía accidental

- cuando hablamos con algunos testigos y dieron su versión de los hechos, interrogamos al chofer del camión y nos dijo que dos estudiantes se le atravesaron – prosiguió Josh mostrando unas fotos del lugar de los hechos y poniendo el lugar donde se supone que se le habían atravesado los alumnos al chofer

- en una inspección que le hicimos al camión descubrí que estaba todo en buenas condiciones, los frenos estaban nuevos – prosiguió Carlos

- yo revise las cámaras de seguridad del lugar pero la imagen aun esta borrosa necesito aclararla – dijo shane mientras sacaba la computadora

- oigan si los estudiantes se atravesaron en esta parte – interrumpió la morena viendo una de las fotos – y el camión los esquivo pero se llevo la parada y a los otros estudiantes – señalo otra de las fotos donde se veía la parada toda destruida – que no se hubiera estampado antes con este poste que esta aquí como a 3 metros de distancia entre la parada y los supuestos alumnos que se le cruzaron al camionero – pregunto y todos se le quedaron viendo

- quinn tu novia tiene razón – respaldo Shane – viendo en los videos de seguridad al parecer el camión iba a exceso de velocidad y jugando carreritas con otro por lo cual se descontrolo y lo que esquivo no fueron los estudiantes si no ese poste y después arrollo a los chavos - les dijo mostrándoles las imágenes

- muy bien quiero que busquen todos los videos relacionados, quiero a los testigos y sus declaraciones, quiero a ese hombre en custodia, y nos veremos mañana en la oficina ya pueden retirarse – dijo un poco cansada

- no se preocupe con todo esto que tenemos no saldrá de la cárcel – aseguro Jen y todos se retiraron

- que día – suspiro Rachel

- pobres chavos – dijo quinn con voz melancólica

- no te pongas así – la abraso – tu encarcelaras a ese maldito con ayuda de el equipo que tienes a tu cargo

- lo se tenemos que encerrar a ese maldito…

**A la mañana siguiente**

-buenos días – dijo levantándose de la cama

- buenos días – respondió dándole un beso – a que hora te vas a teatro – pregunto curiosa

- suspendieron el ensayo por lo del accidente – respondió arreglándose

- no te gustaría ir conmigo a la oficina y ayudarnos con este caso – le pregunto tomándola de la manos

- no molestare – dijo con un poco de duda

- no para nada además yo soy la jefa – le sonrió y bajaron a desayunar

**Oficina general de la fiscalía de Lima **

-que esta pasando allá afuera – pregunto shane asomándose

- que pasa – preguntaron Josh y Jen

- hay muchos periodistas afuera y evitan que pase la gente – dijo Carlos que entraba

- y que hacemos – pregunto shane mientras veía que le llego un mensaje – Quinn esta en su carro y no puede pasar – miro a los gemelos

- vamos para allá – respondieron sacando sus placas

- ahora por que estarán estos aquí – pregunto Carlos

- no tengo idea – respondió shane viendo como los gemelos ayudaban a quinn y a Rachel a entrar al edificio – que tanto preguntan

- quieren la cabeza del chofer – respondió un poco agitada

- creo que no están acostumbrados a eso – dijo como si nada Rachel mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua a la rubia

- tu como estas tan acostumbrada – pregunto quinn recuperándose

- fácil – dijo viendo a los reporteros – soy actriz recuerdas eso es nuestro pan de cada día así que solo nos acostumbramos – respondió y noto que el jefe de quinn estaba también

- quien es esta señorita – pregunto – bueno no me importa quiero que sea la vocera de este caso junto con la fiscal y no quiero un no como respuesta – termino de decir y se fue

- creo que por ahora trabajas aquí amor – dijo quinn aun sorprendida

- si…. Eso me pasa por bocona – pensó en voz alta

- yo amo tu boca – le susurro la rubia en el oído haciéndola sonrojar

- si no les molestamos tenemos novedades y los reporteros quieren sangre - dijo Josh con unas carpetas en las manos

- que tienes de nuevo – pregunto quinn

- mientras checábamos los videos de las cámaras disponibles confirmamos la teoría de su novia – señalo a Rachel mientras todos reían por las caras que les hacia Josh para hacerlas reír – no fue un accidente, el chofer de 53 años fue contra los estudiantes – dijo serio y con pena

- entonces es hora chicos… lo acusaremos formalmente… tráiganlo mientras damos una conferencia para que las pirañas se tranquilicen – termino de decir haciendo reír a todos

- vamos a traer a ese maldito – dijo Josh saliendo del lugar

- muy bien Rach se que esto te toma de sorpresa pero yo no tengo experiencia así que te lo pido de corazón – se puso delante de ella – ayúdame con la prensa – le puso ojitos

- odio cuando me pones esa cara – suspiro – siempre me convences con eso – dijo mientras agarraba una carpeta y empezaba a redactar lo que seria la declaración que le daría a la prensa

- shane, Carlos, quiero los videos y testimonios junto con toda la evidencia en una misma carpeta lista para acusar a ese hombre formalmente – dijo autoritariamente – no quiero ni un cabo suelto de este caso

- listo ya esta la declaración solo díganme en que lugar la haremos – dijo Rachel levantándose

- deja ir con los reporteros para que pasen a una sala para que podamos terminar – dijo shane

- muy bien – se puso delante de la morena – estas lista – pregunto y la morena asintió – gracias por esto

- anda vamos que me pagas invitándome a comer – le sonrió y fueron con los reporteros - lista – le pregunto antes de entrar

- no pero ya que – respondió entrando

- quiero que me presten atención y escuchen antes que nada – se adelanto a decir Rachel – daremos la declaración y después nos retiraremos por ser una proceso abierto – dijo muy seria – tras el accidente de ayer en el que 22 estudiantes fueron atropellados por un camión de transporte publico y tras haber hecho las averiguaciones necesarias y con las pruebas que se recaudaron, la fiscalía del estado acusara formalmente al seño de 53 años, Marcus F. Gonzales será acusado con los siguientes cargos – hizo una pausa – homicidio en segundo grado, homicidio predeterminado, viajar a exceso de velocidad, entre otros cargos, - tomo un poco de agua – por supuesto que también invitamos al secretario de movilidad a tomar cartas en el asunto para que cosas como esta no vuelvan a pasar, muchas gracias por su atención buenos días – termino de decir y se fue del lugar

- eres una diosa con la prensa – dijo quinn deteniéndola y girándola contra ella para besarla

- quinn, Rachel – las interrumpió shane – ya llego Josh con el testigo y al parecer esta presentando resistencia – se fue corriendo para ayudar

- esto no esta bien – susurro quinn cuan vio como trataban de controlar al sospechoso – póngalo en custodia el juez no tarda en llegar – les dijo a todos

- esto no se queda así – grito como poseído el acusado – todos se lo merecían, cada uno de ellos… - siguió gritando

- llévenselo de aquí de una vez por todas – grito el jefe – Fabray yo me encargo del juez hoy usted y su amiga vallan a casa y mañana vengan y estén listas ustedes nos ayudaran en el juicio contra este hombre – se fue a su oficina

- bien vámonos a casa Rach – le dijo quinn tomándola de la mano

**Residencia Fabray **

-los trabajadores que contrate ya terminaron así que ya podemos poner lo que queramos y donde queramos – dijo quinn entrando a la cocina

- debería empezar a arreglar el otro cuarto para que tu disfrutes tu habitación como debe de ser – dijo de la nada la morena

- pero a mi me gusta tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo – le respondió abrazándola – quiero que duermas a mi lado, que siempre estés conmigo, no te quiero dejar ir – le susurro cerca del oído

- cielo yo siento lo mismo que tu pero la realidad es que no nos conocemos del todo – le acaricio la cabeza

- conozcámonos, dejemos el pasado donde esta, hagamos un futuro tu y yo… - la tomo de las manos y la miro directo a los ojos – juntas

_**Quiero**____**amarte**____**  
**__**de una forma diferente**____**  
**__**de otro modo**____**  
**__**nunca igual**____**  
**__**al de otra gente**____**  
**_

Quinn empezó a cantar con todo su amor posible para hacerle notar a Rachel que lo que sentía era real.

_****__**Respetando tus espacios**____**  
**__**aceptando tu los mios**____**  
**__**y que exista uno grandioso**____**  
**__**entre los dos**____****_

_**Quiero amarte**____**  
**__**adorarte idolatrarte**____**  
**__**si hace**____**lluvia**____**  
**__**si hace frío**____**  
**__**quiero amarte**___

Rachel estaba sorprendida eso era la verdad, no sabia como decirle que no a la rubia y no quería decirle que no, la amaba hace mucho tiempo y no la dejaría ir tan fácil,

_****_

_**Abrazándome a tu ser**____**  
**__**ver que empieza a oscurecer**____**  
**__**quiero amarte conquistarte**____****_

_**A enseñarte con un beso mi razón**____**  
**__**porque quiero devorar tu corazón**____**  
**__**entregarme y saciarme**____**  
**__**desnudar mis ansiedades**____**con pasión**____**  
**_

Tal vez si es amor de verad y se lo iban a demostrar pésele a quien le pese, lucharían contra el mundo entero si fuera necesario.

_****__**Quiero amarte**____**  
**__**tu en tu lado yo en el mío**____**  
**__**y juntarnos en la noche si hace frío**____**  
**__**procurarte y buscarte**____**  
**__**como nunca lo había hecho**____**  
**__**yo quiero amarte**____**  
**__**y juntarnos en la noche si hace frío**____**  
**__**procurarte y buscarte**____**  
**__**como nunca lo había hecho**____**  
**__**yo quiero amarte**____**  
**__**solo amarte**____**  
**__**todo el**____**tiempo**____**  
**__**donde sea**____**  
**__**lo**____**que quiero**____**es amarte**____**  
**__**solo…. amarte.**_

Quinn se sentía preparada, no quería esperar mas tiempo para preguntarle a la morena algo que quiso siempre decirle.

-Rachel B. Berry – quinn se acercó lentamente hasta quedar con las frentes pegadas – me arias el grandísimo honor de ser mi novia…

- si… - respondió feliz – claro que si quiero ser tu novia – la abrazo y empezó a besar

- eres la persona que quiero a mi lado por siempre – le susurro quinn sobre sus labios – eres la tercer mujer mas importante en mi vida – le sonrió

- la tercera – pregunto con curiosidad

- si la tercera, mi abuelita es la segunda y yo siempre seré la primera – dijo una voz atrás de ellas haciéndolas voltear a ambas quedando con la boca abierta

- ella… ella… es… - titubeo Rachel

- es… Beth – dijo Quinn muy feliz y sorprendida

- no se queden como bobas y vengan a saludar y a ayudar con mis cosas – dijo con el digno carácter Fabray

- cuando llegaste a lima hija – pregunto Quinn tomando las maletas de la pequeña

- no hace mucho mamá me dejo en la entrada de la casa – respondió mientras abrasaba a Rachel como saludo

- por que no avisaste me hubiera gustado ir por ti a recogerte – le dijo la morena

- las vimos en las noticias y preferimos hacerlo de este modo – respondió como si nada

- bienvenida a casa hija – le dijo quinn mientras la abrasaba…


End file.
